Generally, a mobile may stimulate an infant's sight and helps its brain development. The eyes of the infant are moved along forms and movement of the mobile to stimulate efficiently eyesight of the infant, and it causes to stimulate properly a brain connected to an optic nerve and then it can help an infant brain development which is under a vigorous growth.
Additionally, a symmetric and stable mobile is helpful to a balance feeling of an infant, that is, when the infant sees a moving or rotating mobile, it can develop the balance feeling, and since the forms and shapes seen by the infant are continuously changed, discrimination power can be improved. Meanwhile, when the infant sees the mobile which is hung on a space and occupies a predetermined space, a space feeling can be improved.
Recently, for the aforementioned reasons, a mobile has been essential toy to help a development of an intelligence ability of an infant and further the mobile has to be replaced with another mobile depending on a rapid growth of the infant to stimulate properly a sight feeling of the infant. In particular, in case of an infant being 0-3 months, since a sight is not developed fully, simple stripe shapes having a vivid black and white contrast are good for him/her. In case of the infant being 3-6 months, since he/she starts to sense overall forms of surrounding objects and discriminate partially colors, a mobile of three colors such as red, yellow and blue is goof for him/her. Additionally, in case of an infant being more than 6 months, a plain mobile is not necessary any more, and since he/she can discriminate colors, a three dimensional mobile of original colored animals, airplanes, flowers and cars, etc. has to be provided.
However, since conventional mobiles are provided as a black and white mobile and a color mobile, respectively, a user has to purchase two kinds of mobiles to cost expensively. In particular, in case of the black and white mobile, an utilization period thereof is very short and thus availability is low comparing to its price.
Additionally, when using the color mobile after 3 months, decorative appliances of more various colors and concrete forms have to be provided with the color mobile.
However, blades, rings and decorative appliances of a conventional mobile are fixed integrally, or the rings and the decorative appliances are knotted and tied, or only the decorative appliances are separated. In case of most of conventional mobiles, the decorative appliances are to cut with a scissor or release the knot in order to use them as separate toys and to separate them for a replacement thereof, which causes detachments of the decorative appliances to be difficult.